


Obitine Week 2018

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: A collection of prompts from Obitine Week 2018!1. Regret2. AU- Korkie is a Kenobi au, but he was conceived... earlier in the Mandalore mission.





	Obitine Week 2018

Anakin arrived at home to see Padme sitting on the couch, shoulders slumped, crying softly.

“Angel? What’s wrong?”

“I lost a friend today. The Senate just got word.” Padme turned to look at him and Anakin moved in close and pulled her into his embrace.

“Oh. I’m so sorry. Who was it?”

“Satine. Duchess of Mandalore. You met her, I think?” Anakin stiffened at the words.

“Obi-Wan.” He said. “I need to tell Obi-Wan.”

“Ani? Why?”

“Obi-Wan knew her. He was friends with her.” Anakin pauses. “I think he loved her. I don’t want him to find out from the news.”

-

Obi-Wan was bemused when Anakin, unusually serious, found him in the Temple and brought him to Padme’s apartment, saying they needed to talk. What could he want to discuss? Obi-Wan supposed Anakin might finally be confiding in him about his relationship with her, but that seemed unlikely.

As they walked through the door, Anakin took a deep breath and released Obi-Wan’s arm, which he’d been using to drag him here.

They walked through to the couch, after Anakin gestured toward it, seemingly unwilling to speak quite yet.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan spoke, settling down on it. “What’s happened?”

“Master. I was… speaking with Padme. Over the holo. She was upset so I asked her what was wrong. The Senate got a report today. From Mandalore.”

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. He hadn’t heard from Satine in a time, but surely Anakin hadn’t called him here just for this. He looked down in surprise as Anakin reached a hand out to cover Obi-Wan’s own.

“Mandalore had a coup. It seems that the Duchess Satine was killed by insurgents during it.” Anakin’s voice is oh so gentle but Obi-Wan can’t seem to register it. All he can hear is those three awful words over and over again. Satine was killed.

He draws in a breath, hears that it’s shuddering, isn’t sure how he hears it at all over the sudden roaring in his ears.

“A- are you certain?” Obi-Wan asks. Anakin draws back slightly.

“Padme wouldn’t lie about this.”

“I- of course. I know she wouldn’t. But- it's certain?” Anakin’s gaze softens.

“Yes, Master. There were… pictures. She’s certain.”

Obi-Wan’s instinct is to bury his face in his hands, hide the fact that he’s on the verge of tears. But that wouldn’t actually hide anything, because Anakin would know why he was hiding his face. The only way he can make it out of this is to get away from here. Find somewhere else to grieve.

He stands, suddenly, stiffly.

“Thank you for informing me, Anakin. I must be getting back to the Temple now.” Anakin frowns at Obi-Wan’s words.

“No, you don’t. You don’t have any meeting with anyone. I hacked your calendar. You don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Yes, well, I’m certain Senator Amidala doesn’t need us hanging around in her apartment.”

“Padme knows we’re here.” Obi-Wan closes his eyes tight, ignoring the sudden surge of ugly jealousy. Why should Anakin get to keep his beloved? But that is unfair. That is grief talking. That is the Dark trying to drag him down and he won’t let it. He’s long decided to say nothing about Anakin’s obvious care for Padme. Either Anakin will decide to stay with her and leave the Order or his feelings will pass. Obi-Wan won’t force him to make a decision. Besides which, Anakin is hardly at fault for Satine’s death, so to be angry with him, though temporarily satisfying in that he can lash out and also release some frustrations Anakin always induces in him, will, in the end, be meaningless, damaging, and stupid.

“Anakin. I really need to go.” Obi-Wan wants to plead with his eyes for Anakin to let him leave, let him grieve where he won’t feel like a failure for showing off his attachment to his Padawan. But meeting Anakin’s eyes would be as good as an admission of guilt anyway. So instead Obi-Wan moves swiftly to the door.

Anakin stands behind him.

“Master! I brought you here so you can grieve! So you don’t have to worry about anyone back at the Temple sensing your distress. Because you are distressed. I know it. Master, you… loved her.”

And that is when he can take it no longer. The reminder, spoken aloud, of how much he cared for her is too much. His shoulders slump inward, a hand coming to his face to fend off a wave of tears. He stands there, shaking slightly, until Anakin comes up behind him, puts an arm around his shoulders and gently guides him back to the couch.

The only thing he knows, as he tries not to die himself on that couch, is that he should have been there. She should never have died alone.


End file.
